


O, Swear Not By The Moon

by YugBamTrash



Category: GOT7, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Angst, BamBam as Mercutio, Drama, Drama & Romance, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Jackson as Tybalt, Jaebum as Romeo, Jinyoung as Juliet, M/M, Mark as the Friar, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Shakespeare Quotations, Youngjae as the Nurse, Yugyeom as Benvolio, events of Romeo and Juliet are canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YugBamTrash/pseuds/YugBamTrash
Summary: History tends to repeat itself and it was only a matter of time before Romeo & Juliet comes alive again.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 14





	O, Swear Not By The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Happy comeback week everyone! I hope that all ahgases are enjoying the new album as much as I have! I'm hoping on the Romeo & Juliet AU asap! I was super inspired by this album and my favorite Shakespeare play to get this out there! This is just a little prologue so I hope you all subscribe to get notified when I update!
> 
> Love you alll~~~

_Two households, both alike in dignity  
(In fair Verona, where we lay our scene),  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
5From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life,  
Whose misadventured piteous overthrows  
Doth with their death bury their parents' strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-marked love  
10And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which, but their children’s end, naught could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage—  
The which, if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend._  
— Romeo & Juliet Prologue

Two mansions in the center of the city are named after the Montague and Capulet families made famous by Shakespeare. In the Montague house lives the family of Im Jaebum, and in the Capulet house lives the family of Park Jinyoung. Originally there was no ill will between the two families but the more time they lived in these houses the more animosity grew between them. No one could place why but the families hate each other. Maybe a curse but no one could be sure.

In Verona, the tale of poor Romeo & Juliet is long forgotten despite its legacy around the world. Over the years the story died away, no one wanted to remember the tragedy that occured that could have easily been prevented. It was an embarrassment to the city, but the story had been passed down from friar to friar as a cautionary tale. History tends to repeat itself and it was only a matter of time before Romeo & Juliet comes alive again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comments are warmly welcomed and encouraged! I hope you stick around for the first full chapter!
> 
> Lots of love,  
> V~


End file.
